Al'driao
by child-dragon
Summary: Aily and her pet are determined to write a book on the history of Neopia. But when an old friend stops by with a map, she is pulled into an adventure that awakens an ancient evil that threatens her world. Has the original character to be named Rycio


1 Star Staff  
  
Quiet days are the best kind of days. Nothing to do but kick back and read. I found my place in my most recent book and settled down for a few hours of reading time. My blue eyrie, Rycio, settled in on the rug, a book propped before him. Like me, he loved to read, and the more ancient and archaic the book, the better. We were currently researching ancient neopian legends, our ultimate goal to collect them all together and publish a book. It was slow going though, as most of the unknown ones were in different languages that no one knew anymore. So we also devote some of our time to digging up scraps to find the key to these languages. We live in a small home in Neopia Central, and keep mostly to ourselves. I have few friends, being very much a bookworm, and Rycio isn't any better as far as socializing goes. We rarely leave the house for more than shopping or hunting for more books. So a knock on the door came as very much a surprise to me.  
  
I jumped somewhat, a bit startled. Rycio lay his book down and trotted over to peer out the window. I shut the book and readjusted my glasses.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked of Rycio on my way to the door.  
  
"Tris," he replied.  
  
I stopped in my tracks, stunned. I shook my head, collecting myself, then opened the door. A tall red-headed girl stood there, accompanied by a lupe the same color as her hair.  
  
"Aily!" she said happily, beaming.  
  
"Well, hello Tris. Didn't expect you to drop by," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. How long has it been? Over a year?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Want to come in?" I invited.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She strode in and looked around curiously.  
  
"I swear, one day there won't be anything but books in here," she said critically.  
  
I saw the tip of Rycio's tail vanishing into his room. Rycio was uncomfortable around Tris's lupe, Pavloc. I have yet to see that lupe utter more than three words.  
  
"Sit down," I said, "it's been so long, we've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
She took a seat, Pavloc laying by her feet.  
  
"I know. You still working on that book?"  
  
"Of course. To tell the truth, I'm surprised you're still alive."  
  
She laughed at that.  
  
"I know. You were always the voice of reason when we ran around together, huh?"  
  
"Someone needs to be."  
  
She smiled, looking around the room a bit more.  
  
"So what crazy stunt have you pulled most recently?" I asked.  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Remember when I dared you to smack the snowager on top the head?"  
  
"Yes. And thank goodness I was smart enough not to."  
  
She grinned broadly.  
  
"You didn't," I said accusingly.  
  
"Oh yeah. It was great. That ice worm roared so loud it shattered the ice hanging from the ceiling. Pavloc and I had to run like heck."  
  
"I'm sure you did," I replied, thinking back to the many times Tris had pulled some crazy stunt. That was before I started my book, and Rycio and I had zero common sense.  
  
"Aily," Tris said slowly," I came here today to see if I can enlist your aid."  
  
"For what?" I said suspiciously.  
  
She slid off the chair and pulled out a large sheet of paper. It looked very old. She unrolled it on the floor. I joined her, peering down at it. I angrily tucked my brown hair behind my ear, trying to keep it from obscuring my view. Maybe I should just cut it really short like all the other girls were doing these days…  
  
"I got it from around the lost desert," Tris said excitedly. "Look, it's a map of the mountains to the west. See, it details a large network of caves. And here, look. At the very center of 'em, you see that big chamber?"  
  
I nodded, staring at it intently.  
  
"There's got to be some cool treasure there! I need you to decipher all these runes."  
  
She settled back, looking at me expectantly. I studied the map some more. Runes labeled the different branches, and a whole paragraph covered the center chamber.  
  
"Can you read it?" Tris asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but it looks familiar. Rycio!" I yelled.  
  
He came trotting in the room.  
  
"Come look at this."  
  
He peered at the map intently.  
  
"Recognize it?" I asked.  
  
"A bit…" he said slowly. "It almost looks like…hmmm."  
  
He ambled over to the bookshelves and started browsing through them.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"That one book we got in Fairieland. It doesn't have a title, and the covers falling off."  
  
I skimmed through the books, searching for the beaten red cover.  
  
"Found it!" Rycio declared triumphantly.  
  
He dropped in on the floor and we both crouched over it. Rycio quickly skimmed through the pages, muttering to himself.  
  
"Here!"  
  
I looked at the page he had opened to. It was covered with runes. I leaped to my feet, and hurried to my room.  
  
"Aily?" Tris called after me.  
  
"Just a sec. I've translated that page, let me get my notes," I replied, digging through my files.  
  
"Here they are!" I said, returning to the living room with the pages in hand. I compared them to the map.  
  
"They're close, but not quite the same. I'm guessing it's an ancient form of the fairy alphabet," Rycio said thoughtfully.  
  
"Think you can translate it?" Tris asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah. It'll take time though."  
  
She looked slightly disappointed.  
  
"Uh, look Aily. What I was thinking is, there's got to something important in that room. And also, probably some ancient history or whatever you two are so interested in. So why don't we make an expedition down there? Just the four of us. You can translate on the way there. We can split the treasure too."  
  
I looked at Rycio. He shrugged and resumed staring at the map. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.  
  
"I don't know, Tris."  
  
"Here, I'll tell you what. I'll leave the map here, and you can think it over. I'll see ya tomorrow and you can tell me what you guys have decided, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds fair," I muttered, glancing at the map again.  
  
"Alright then. See you tomorrow."  
  
She and Pavloc left, shutting the door behind them. I settled back down next to Rycio.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not so sure Tris isn't the best person to go with," he muttered.  
  
"I know. But this is a great opportunity. Never been explored before, just think of all the things we could find."  
  
He nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"True. You really want to go on this?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It's the chance of a lifetime. We might find enough stuff to publish our book," I explained.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get our stuff together."  
  
Tris found us the next day ready to go. She carried a walking stick and a pack, and her flaming hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"You're coming!" she cried happily.  
  
"Yeah, well," I muttered.  
  
Rycio and I pulled on our backpacks and we started off.  
  
It soon came back to me why I never did like long trips out into the middle of nowhere. A couple days after we left civilization behind us, it started to rain. Not just a light shower either, but an all out downpour.  
  
"There!" Tris cried, pointing to an overhang created by some rocks. We dashed through the storm as lighting flashed above us. We reached the overhang and caught our breath, relieved with what little shelter we had. The wind continued to blow rain in at us though.  
  
"Hey, look at this," Rycio said, peering at the rock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a cave opening," Rycio said. "It's kinda small, but I think it's bigger inside."  
  
Pavloc shoved his way in front of the opening, then slid inside. We all stood there waiting.  
  
"It's clear!" he called back to us.  
  
Rycio squeezed through, and I followed. It was tight, but I made it. Tris had a little more trouble, and wound up scraping her arm up on the rock. The cave was fairly small, with only one opening in it. It was dry though, and that's what counts. Rycio explored every nook and cranny of it while I cleaned up Tris's arm. We soon settled in for the night. Rycio and I stayed up poring over the map. We had deciphered about half.  
  
"Star fallen, moon wrought. Earth broken, water bought. Fire heart, sky sought. Sun on the key…" Rycio recited, reading off the words.  
  
I sighed in frustration.  
  
"That makes perfect sense," I said bitterly.  
  
Rycio just shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be better once we get it all done," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Another day's hike, and the mountains were in view. We paused to admire them and rest for a second.  
  
"Just another day, and we'll be there!" Tris said, ecstatic.  
  
"I bet it's more than a day," I muttered, dropping my pack.  
  
"Well, either way, we're almost there. We're gonna be rich!" she squealed.  
  
"Personally, I'm more interested in research."  
  
"Silence!" Pavloc hissed suddenly.  
  
I froze, listening.  
  
"I don't hear anything…" I began.  
  
Tris gestured angrily, and I shut up. She listened intently for a moment, then her face drained of all color.  
  
"Grab your stuff," she ordered tersely.  
  
I slung my pack on again and trotted after her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, struggling to keep up with her brisk pace.  
  
"There's a monocerous behind us."  
  
I nearly stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Are you sure?" I gasped.  
  
"Positive. I heard its hoof beats. Hopefully it's moving away from us, but do you really want to risk it?"  
  
I shook my head and hurried along. It soon became apparent it was heading towards us, not away.  
  
"Okay, stop here," Tris ordered.  
  
"Wait, what are we doing?" Rycio asked worriedly.  
  
"We can't outrun it, so we're gonna have to fight," she replied grimly.  
  
Rycio moaned and hid his head.  
  
"What do we do?" I asked.  
  
"You do nothing. Get over there and stay out of the way. Rycio, you and Pavloc will have to take it on. Got any attacks?"  
  
"Eyrie flash," he replied doubtfully.  
  
She bit her lip worriedly.  
  
"Okay, Rycio, you use your flash, Pavloc, just like usual."  
  
The lupe nodded once and turned to face the direction it would come.  
  
"Now remember Rycio, you've got to get that flash off fast and stun it. Else that thing will roar and then we're all doomed."  
  
Rycio swallowed hard and nodded. Tris got a better grip on her staff and moved off to one side.  
  
"Uh, Tris, you're not going to actually attack that thing yourself, are you?" I said doubtfully.  
  
"I am. I'm not sticking Pavloc out there to do all the work when I'm perfectly capable of helping."  
  
"Than what about me?"  
  
"You're a scholar. Just stay out of the way."  
  
I shook my head. This was insane. Should have stayed at home with my books. They don't try to kill you. We saw a cloud of dust first. Then the massive form of the monocerous came into view.  
  
"We're dead," I said, but I don't think anyone heard me.  
  
The massive beast let out an earsplitting roar, and I cringed, fighting off the paralysis. It must not of been close enough.  
  
"Not yet, Rycio!" I heard Tris yell. "A bit closer."  
  
The creature stormed towards us, unstoppable as an avalanche.  
  
"NOW!" Tris cried.  
  
Rycio leaped into the air, and there was a blinding flash of color. The monocerous staggered and shook its head, and then Pavloc was on it. The lupe snarled and snapped at the beast, dodging back only to attack at another point. Tris slipped in and brought the staff down with all her might on its head. There was a sharp crack, and the staff splintered in two. She leaped back as the monocerous made a grab at her, and Pavloc leaped on its back, biting at its neck. The creature let out a moan and collapsed to the ground. Tris hauled herself to her feet, staring at the thing grimly. Rycio collapsed at my feet. I sat down too, a little lightheaded.  
  
"We've got to keep going," Tris said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not dead," she explained. "Just out cold. It should leave us alone now, but still, I wouldn't like to around when it wakes up."  
  
I staggered to my feet and started off after her, giving one last glance to the monstrous creature laying behind us.  
  
We reached the mountains with no further trouble. They loomed above us, their jagged snow topped peaks reaching into the heavens. I pulled out the map and studied the runes.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Tris demanded.  
  
"We go this way," I said.  
  
"Lead on."  
  
The entrance to the caves was fairly easy to find, but actually getting to it was a different story. It was high up on a sheer cliff, with no visible route to it.  
  
"Whose bright idea was it to put the entrance there?" griped Tris.  
  
"Fairies can fly," I said absently.  
  
"So can eyries," Tris said thoughtfully.  
  
Rycio slumped to the ground. Tris dug some rope out of her pack.  
  
"Here, Rycio. You take this up there and tie it around something. We'll climb up after you."  
  
He sighed and took one end of the rope in his beak and leaped into the air. I raised a hand to fend off the dust stirred up by his ascent. Rycio soared up to the edge and disappeared out of view. We watched anxiously. Soon his head appeared over the edge.  
  
"It's good!" he called down to us.  
  
"I'll go first," Tris said, "then Aily, and finally Pavloc. We'll have to tie the rope around you and haul you up by hand, that okay?"  
  
Pavloc nodded solemnly. Tris quickly tied a harness around him with the loose rope at the bottom.  
  
"Okay, here I go then."  
  
Tris gripped the rope and started up. I marveled at how fast she could climb. In no time at all she was over the edge and giving me the thumbs up. I took a deep breath and gripped the rope with sweaty palms.  
  
"I'm not going to die," I said weakly, trying to reassure myself.  
  
Climbing the rope was one of the scariest things I've done. It swayed terrifyingly with every breeze, and it seemed to go on forever. My arms screamed at having to support my weight, but down was not an option, so I just had to grit my teeth and keep climbing. After an eternity, I felt Tris pulling me up and over onto solid rock. I lay there staring up at the sky, panting with exertion.  
  
"Com'n Aily. Help me get Pavloc up."  
  
I rolled over and stood up, wearily taking hold of the rope. Rycio took hold also, and at Tris's direction, we started pulling. With all three of us helping, Pavloc took no time to get up there. Tris untied the rope and placed it back in her pack. I looked across the land. From our height, you could see pretty far. I could see a forest, and a small stream.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Tris said, entering the cave.  
  
I followed her in. It got dark in there pretty quickly, and soon we had to pull out our flashlights. I navigated, following the many twists and turns towards the heart of the mountain. The tunnels seemed to go on forever, an endless tunnel of rock. I idly wondered what would happen if a cave in occurred, then hastily banished that thought. Pavloc ranged ahead for us, Tris in second, with Rycio taking up the rear. We were oddly quiet, feeling the ancient stillness of this place, and knowing we were very much the invaders.  
  
"Light up ahead!" Pavloc announced.  
  
We squinted up ahead in the gloom. There was a glimmer of light.  
  
"It looks like sunlight," Rycio ventured.  
  
"But we're in a mountain!" I said.  
  
"Well, let's go see what it is," Tris said cheerily.  
  
I followed her with some trepidation.  
  
The light grew increasingly brighter, and we switched off our lights. The tunnel suddenly widened into a round room, flooded with golden light. I marveled at the room, a perfect dome, with a single hole at the very top. I looked up it, squinting at the light. It was a long shaft, I could not see the end. How did the light make it all the way down here? I wondered.  
  
"Aily! Look at this!" Rycio said excitedly.  
  
I hurried over to his side.  
  
"Look!"  
  
There were paintings on the wall of the room.  
  
"It tells a story," I said breathlessly.  
  
"I'll start getting pictures of 'em," Rycio said. "They're perfect for our book."  
  
"Yeah," I said, enchanted by what I was seeing.  
  
"What's the story?" Tris asked from behind me.  
  
"This is the beginning," I said, pointing to one picture. "A star fell from the sky, probably a meteor, and it was found by a fairy, here. The fairy used magic to forge a staff of the star, placing a gem in the top."  
  
I looked at the last picture. It showed the fairy holding the staff aloft, power surrounding her.  
  
"So what happened then?"  
  
"I don't know," I replied. "The walls been worn away after that, see. Whatever was there has been destroyed."  
  
"Hmm. Oh well. We ready to move on?"  
  
"Yeah, we can go," Rycio said.  
  
The passage after that was quite short, as we soon came to solid wall, still within range of the sunlight.  
  
"Let me guess," Tris said gloomily. "The room's right behind this."  
  
I consulted the map.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Drat! And we came all this way."  
  
"No, look," Rycio said. "There's runes all over this thing. We just have to find out how to open it, that's all."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!" Tris exclaimed.  
  
Rycio and I worked all day on that thing, making little progress. Once the sunlight from the shaft faded, we ate dinner and went to sleep. It was strange in that cave, and I had trouble getting to sleep. But when I did, I had dreams. A huge storm flashed overhead, and an eerie blue light lit the sky. I saw a fairy before me, back to me, and holding a black staff topped with a blue gem. The staff from the pictures.  
  
"Fire is the opposite of water," the fairy said, not turning around, "earth the opposite of sky. Arrange the elements such, with the star connecting the four. Sun shines on the key."  
  
The dream faded, only to be replaced by strange fragments. Fire raining from the heavens, a shadow with glowing red eyes. I tried to wake, to be away from this nightmare, but I couldn't. And through it all I saw the black staff and the blue gem.  
  
Sunlight on my face woke me the next morning. Tris and Pavloc were already up, annoyingly cheerful.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" she inquired.  
  
"Bad. I had terrible dreams."  
  
From beside me I heard Rycio choke. I met his eyes, and without a word spoken, we both knew we had the same dream.  
  
"Well, they're just dreams."  
  
"Tris," I said slowly, "I think this is a bad idea."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've just got this really bad feeling that whatever is behind that door is best left alone."  
  
She just laughed.  
  
"You just had bad dreams last night from the strangeness of this place. Nothing to worry about."  
  
I didn't reply, unconvinced. I had a terrible feeling that we were making a horrible mistake.  
  
After breakfast, Rycio and I went back to work on the door. We both believed the dream had given us the clue to open the door, the question was how to make it work. Around noon, Rycio found the answer. At each corner of the door was a fist sized indentation, all the same size. A similar one was in the middle.  
  
"Great, now we just gotta find what goes in them," I said dispiritedly.  
  
"Sun shines on the key…" Rycio said slowly. "I have it, Aily!"  
  
He leaped to his feet and bounded off down the tunnel. I ran after him, nearly tripping over Pavloc. Rycio had stopped directly under the shaft of light, and was brushing the dust away from the center. I knelt and tried to see what he did.  
  
"See, here is where the sun shines directly. The key must be here!" he said breathlessly.  
  
"Scoot over," Tris said, kneeling beside me.  
  
She felt around the floor, searching for something.  
  
"Here, there's a crack," she said. "Pavloc, could you bring me that pocketknife?"  
  
He brought it over and she switched the blade out. I watched with interest as she worked the blade into the crack. She pried up with it, and there was a soft click. She pulled the knife away hurriedly, and we all watched in amazement as a small portion of the floor slid out of sight. Underneath was a small hollow, and inside five fist sized tablets. I pulled them out and passed a couple to Rycio.  
  
"These are the runes of the elements," I said. "See, here's sky, earth, and star."  
  
"Can you open the door?" Tris demanded.  
  
"Sure can."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!" she cried.  
  
She and Pavloc hurried ahead, I walked more slowly with Rycio.  
  
"I really hope we aren't making a mistake," I muttered to him.  
  
"Me and you both," he replied.  
  
Tris moved aside to allow me easy access to the door. I placed earth in one corner, sky in the opposite. Rycio did the same with fire and water.  
  
"Here goes," I said, and fit star into the middle. There was a rumble, and I jumped back as the door slid open. I stumbled on Rycio and ended up loosing my glasses. I quickly retrieved them and looked at what we had unearthed. Inside was a huge domed chamber, the roof stretching up into darkness. We walked inside, awestruck by the size. A soft light lit the chamber, but there was no visible source. In the center of the room was a black square of rock, runes carved on the side. And above it, hovering in midair, was a jet black staff, about two feet long, and topped with a blue crystal. Tris hurried forward and examined it carefully. I followed her, a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Rycio whined softly and hung back near the door. I knelt by the black stone and studied the runes.  
  
"These match the map," I said, my voice echoing strangely in the room.  
  
"So what do they mean?"  
  
"I don't know. Rycio and I never got them translated."  
  
"Well, who cares."  
  
She reached out to touch the staff. I snatched her wrist back before she could touch it.  
  
"Aily, what?" she said, bewildered.  
  
"I really don't think we should touch it," I said fiercely. "There's something wrong with it, there's got to be a reason the fairies locked it up here. It's meant to be left alone."  
  
"Yeah right," Tris said angrily, shaking off my hand. "It's treasure, they left it here, and I'm going to take it."  
  
She reached out her hand again.  
  
"STOP!" a new voice commanded.  
  
I spun around and stared. A fairy stood there, dressed in a blue dress with long blue hair and silver wings. She stared at us fiercely.  
  
"You must leave that there," she said sternly.  
  
Tris scowled, then snatched up the staff. The room plunged into darkness, and I fell to the ground as things seemed to tear at my mind. I saw fire again, and shadows with glowing eyes. The darkness was alive, and it scrabbled at my mind, trying to find a way in. I cried out in fear, and then a blue light filled the chamber. It was a sickly blue light, just as terrifying as the darkness. I looked up at Tris. She stood absolutely still, the staff held in front of her. She stared into the depths of the crystal, it's light reflected in her eyes. I glanced wildly around. Pavloc had crept up beside his owner, and Rycio still cowered by the entrance. The fairy was no where to be seen. I stood up slowly, and Tris seemed to come back to reality. She looked at me without any trace of emotion.  
  
"Tris," I said hoarsely, "what did you do?"  
  
"I took the staff," she said calmly. "It's very powerful."  
  
"Are you alright?" I said.  
  
She turned her eyes back to the gem.  
  
"Oh yes," she whispered. "I'm fine."  
  
She smiled and her gaze met mine. I started shaking. Those eyes were not Tris's.  
  
"With this staff," she said idly, "I'll be more powerful than anything in Neopia."  
  
"Tris, what are you saying?"  
  
She laughed, and I shuddered. The room had gone cold, and I could see my own breath.  
  
"Why, I'm going to be the ruler of Neopia, of course."  
  
"You can't be serious!" I said, aghast.  
  
"I have the staff, I deserve to be ruler. And any who dare stand against me will be destroyed," she said casually.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Oh, and who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? Run home to your books, Aily, and hide. The world will be mine."  
  
"I won't let you!" I cried, finding strength in defiance.  
  
Her smile vanished.  
  
"Really. Pavloc…" she said, gesturing.  
  
Pavloc looked up at Tris, then turned to me. I backed up a couple steps, heart pounding. The lupe leaped into the air, and I raised my arms in a feeble effort to protect myself. There was a blue blur, and Pavloc was knocked backwards by Rycio. The two fell to the ground, biting and clawing at each other. I watched in horror as Rycio was thrown to the ground. Pavloc backed up, snarling, but Rycio just lay there, too hurt to stand.  
  
"Stop it!" I shrieked. I moved between the two, crouching in front of Rycio, staring up at Tris. Pavloc growled at me, unwilling to attack with me protecting Rycio.  
  
"So you wish to protect your eyrie," Tris said coldly. "Amusing. But you are a nuisance now. Goodbye, Aily."  
  
She raised the staff and blue light crackled around it. A tongue of lightning reached out and struck me in the chest. I screamed in pain as the magic surrounded me, lifting me into the air. The world seemed to fade, and everything went black just as the spell released me, dropping me to the floor next to Rycio.  
  
I was lost. The woods were a big place, and my parents had often told me to never go in them alone. But I had disobeyed, and now I couldn't find my way home. I heard my name being called. I'm here, I tried to cry, but no sound came out. I ran towards the voice, but no matter how fast I ran, the voice remained just ahead of me. I ran and ran….  
  
I came to suddenly, feeling cool water on my face.  
  
"Just lie still," a voice said softly.  
  
I opened my eyes, wincing as sunlight blinded me.  
  
"Where?" I said weakly.  
  
"Outside the caves. I brought you here."  
  
I looked towards the voice. It was the fairy from earlier.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Niensa."  
  
A memory struck me.  
  
"Rycio?"  
  
"He's here too. The staff is too powerful, and I can't approach it without being destroyed. But I was able to protect myself from it long enough to get you out before she killed you. Even then, I wasn't sure if you would pull through."  
  
"Tris…" I said, tears falling from my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," the fairy said softly.  
  
I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
  
I woke later, feeling more in touch with reality. I managed to sit up and took a good look at my surroundings. It was a small grove of trees around a small pond, crystal clear. The fairy was kneeling by the water, staring into the water. Rycio lay nearby, asleep. I staggered to my feet. The fairy turned and hurried to my side.  
  
"You shouldn't be up," she said sternly.  
  
"Gotta check on Rycio."  
  
"He's fine."  
  
I ignored her and knelt by him. He was sleeping soundly, and there wasn't a mark on him from the fight with Pavloc.  
  
"I healed both of you with my magic," she explained.  
  
"That's good. Now, can you tell me what is going on?"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes. Come sit, it is a long story."  
  
I sat cross-legged in the grass, and she settled herself likewise.  
  
"Normally we do not reveal our stories, but since you have been dragged into this, I believe you have a right to know."  
  
She paused for a moment, then began the story.  
  
"Eons ago, there was a fairy by the name of Okisll. She wasn't content with her position and wished to overthrow the Fairy Queen and rule all of Neopia. However, she was not powerful enough to do such a thing. So she bided her time, and opportunity presented itself in the form of a star from the sky. She took this star and using her magic, forged it into a staff. She topped it with the blue gem, which contained the essence of all the elements. However, one of our kind suspected what Okisll was doing, and confronted her. Okisll killed the fairy on the spot. And so the staff was named Al'driao, meaning Innocent Blood. Okisll then went on to wage war on us, and many lives were lost. Finally, in desperation, all the creatures of Neopia banded together and trapped Okisll in her own staff. It was then locked away so it could never trouble the world again. I was placed as guardian over it, but the staff radiates a field of power that I cannot survive in for long. Then you and Tris came, and I tried to send you away, but Tris ignored the warnings I sent."  
  
"The dreams," I said.  
  
"Actually, no. That was sent by the staff. Remember, it showed you how to open the door. I didn't send you and Rycio any warnings, because there was no desire in your hearts. Tris longed for wealth and power, and so she was the one in danger. Now Tris has taken the staff, and I fear Okisll is using Tris to once again try to take over Neopia."  
  
She fell silent.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"I do not know yet. Al'driao is not at its full strength yet, so we have some time."  
  
"What are the runes on the map and the black stone?"  
  
She looked a little confused, then grasped my meaning.  
  
"They say, 'Baptized in blood, wrought with darkness, the star staff, Al'driao.'"  
  
"I really wish I had translated that before we opened the door," I moaned.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
I heard the rustle of wings behind me. Rycio was awake. I stood up and walked over to his side.  
  
"Aily, you're finally up," he said with a yawn.  
  
"I woke before you."  
  
"No you didn't," he replied. "You were asleep for nearly another day after I woke."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He stood up and stretched.  
  
"I assume Niensa has told you just how doomed we are."  
  
"Yeah. Any ideas on how to save the world?"  
  
"Ask the fairy," Rycio said quietly.  
  
I turned to her.  
  
"There is only one way," she said. "and I wish it wasn't."  
  
"What is it? I don't feel like having Tris, Okisll, whoever she is, take over all of Neopia."  
  
"There is an ancient magic," she began, "very powerful, maybe powerful enough to defeat Okisll. But I cannot get close enough to cast it, because of the field the staff generates, and you cannot use the magic."  
  
"Yes we can," Rycio said calmly.  
  
Niensa was silent at that.  
  
"What? Rycio?"  
  
"Remember the legends, Aily? About the human hero that used magic to defeat some monster?"  
  
"Yeah, but those are legends!" I protested.  
  
"Every legend had a grain of truth," Rycio challenged. "You yourself said that."  
  
I was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Niensa? Is he right?" I asked.  
  
She looked away sadly.  
  
"Yes. He is. But for one of you to use this magic, there is a price."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can work up the spell that would entrap Okisll again, but one of you will have to carry it there and set it off. And, I'm afraid the magic I need to use is of such power that whoever uses it will die."  
  
I was silent, letting that sink in.  
  
"So we can stop Okisll, but the person who does will die?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I took a deep breath. "I'll do it then."  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Rycio said angrily. "If anyone's going to sacrifice themselves, it's going to be me."  
  
"Rycio!"  
  
"You've got that book to write, remember? It's my duty to protect you, and I failed. Now let me have this chance to protect all of Neopia. I love this land, and I can't stand by and let Okisll ruin it. And I love you, and I could never forgive myself if I stood by and let you die," he finished sadly.  
  
I knelt in front of him and hugged him hard, tears threatening to appear.  
  
"I love you Rycio."  
  
"I know."  
  
I let him go and turned to Niensa.  
  
"We'd better get started," I said grimly.  
  
It took a full day to prepare the spell. Rycio carried it in a jewel around his neck. All he needed to do was just touch the staff, and the spell would activate. Niensa had also worked up something for me.  
  
"Here, Aily," she said, handing me a stout walking staff like the one Tris broke over the monocerous's head. "If you're going to help Rycio, you need to get Pavloc out of the way. I've enchanted this so that once you touch him with it, he'll fall asleep and can't be woken. One last thing. There is nothing that could ever be done to save your friend. She was lost the moment she touched the staff. Are you prepared for this?"  
  
Rycio appeared by my side.  
  
"We're ready," he announced.  
  
Niensa looked solemnly at us for a few heartbeats.  
  
"I'll get you to the cave. From there, it's up to you. Good luck, both of you."  
  
She waved her hand, there was a soft light, then we were standing in the sun filled room right outside the chamber that held Al'driao.  
  
"Let's go," Rycio said determinedly  
  
"Rycio…I'll miss you," I said, fighting back tears.  
  
"I'll always be with you, you know. In your heart and in the memories we share. Now don't cry, we have an ancient evil to defeat and a world to save."  
  
We walked down the corridor and entered the chamber. Tris sat on the black stone, holding Al'driao loosely in one hand. Pavloc sat by her feet.  
  
"Well, look who's returned," she said gaily. "Where's that meddling fairy?"  
  
"We've come to stop you," I said.  
  
Tris laughed and hopped off the stone.  
  
"You? The bookworm? A tiny little girl with glasses who's frightened of her own shadow? Should of stuck with reading those ancient legends, safer that way. And the eyrie, Rycio? You're as pathetic as your owner. You can't even protect yourself, much less her. Pavloc, get rid of them."  
  
The lupe leaped to his feet and charged towards Rycio. He leaped into the air at the last minute, wings beating furiously, and Pavloc skidded under him. I swung the staff at him, nearly jarring it out of my hands as it hit his shoulder. Pavloc slid to the floor, sound asleep.  
  
"You are no match for Al'driao!" Tris shouted furiously, pointing the staff in my direction. I dove to one side as a ball of blue power shot towards me. Tris shot out another lightning bolt, and I tried to dodge again, but was too slow. I was thrown backwards, hitting the wall hard. I lay on the ground, dazed, but snapped to my feet when I heard Rycio screech in triumph. Tris screamed in anger as Rycio ripped the staff out of her hands. The gem he wore flared a brilliant white, then everything seemed to explode. I cringed against the wall as white light flooded the chamber, and magic filled the air all around me. For only a heartbeat did it last, but the memory of the power unleashed will be with me forever. The light dimmed and vanished, and I opened my eyes. Rycio still stood, wings outspread, head raised in triumph. Al'driao was clutched in his beak.  
  
"Rycio!" I cried, running towards him.  
  
I stopped and fell to my knees a few feet before him. Stone.  
  
*I will guard Al'driao even after death. I will always protect that which I love, Aily*  
  
I wept then, crystals of grief shed for one who was braver than any before him, brave enough to sacrifice himself to save those who he loved. I will always remember that final moment, the triumph I saw in his eyes as he snatched away the staff, and how he looked in my eyes the final instant before the spell was released, that I was the last thing he saw. Time is a funny thing in regards to grief. It was only the space of time it took for three tears to slide off my cheeks, but time honored my mourning and I was alone in an eternity of stillness. But as the third tear fell to the ground, time resumed, and I heard a small moan from my right. I stood and walked over to where Tris lay, as in a daze.  
  
"Aily…" she said weakly.  
  
Niensa's words floated back to me. Tris was dying.  
  
I knelt by her side and gently took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, crying also. "My stupidity nearly destroyed us all."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Tris," I said, stricken.  
  
"Can you…ever…..forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"I already have Tris. I already have."  
  
I remember the sky most of all. It was if the heavens had drawn a shroud of black mourning over it, and wept silver tears. For two full days it wept, a day for Rycio and a day for Tris. I remember watching the rain from the Fairy Palace, the Queen herself by my side. I remember Pavloc's words to me. He said that he had always been able to save her from whatever trouble they had gotten themselves into, but in the end the one thing he couldn't save her from was herself. The common loss between the two of us has formed a bond, and now Pavloc is helping me complete the book Rycio and I started. The wounds caused by the death of a loved one will never heal, but time dulls the pain. And so I put pen to paper, so that a hero will not be forgotten. And every other month, Pavloc and I lock up the house and head west, to the mountains, to a chamber deep within their heart. To pay tribute to an innocent fallen prey to the darkness, and to the one who was brave enough to sacrifice himself to stand against it. 


End file.
